In Her Eyes
by DeanLittle67
Summary: She never thought leaving Yale would be this hard, yet she knew she'd always have a constant in her life. Sister-Fic to In His Eyes. Suggest you read them together. R/L Fic. Forget Logan ever proposed or they ever broke up. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"You're officially a Yale graduate!" Logan practically yelled when they met up after her graduation ceremony, spinning her around. She smiled as her feet touched back down, saw him beaming with pride. Her parents and grandparents joined not long after their brief moment of excitement. She was a Yale graduate. And despite not getting the New York Times fellowship, she knew the pieces would fall into place shortly. She had the gut feeling.

"So, now that you're a graduate, what are you going to do next?" Lorelai asked her, voice booming like a sports announcer.

"I'm going to Disney World," she replied, making three of the five in her company laugh. Even though the joke didn't go so well with Richard and Emily, she could still see their pride in their smiles. Logan wrapped his arm around her waist, thumb making gentle circles on her hip.

"So, why don't we go out and celebrate?" Christopher suggested. She knew his intentions were good, but the next few days had already been planned out for her. That night was dedicated to just her and Logan, the following was a DAR party with Richard and Emily, and then it was the fantastic party in Stars Hollow where her dad would be attending.

"I wish I could, but Logan has made plans tonight," she replied. The gentle let-down didn't show on her dad's face, but she knew he was disappointed. She knew a parent had only one Yale graduation day per child, and this was hers. To be honest, it was kind of a let down to her to not be able to spend every second with her family, but she also knew she could only take so much of the four of them together before she started going nuts.

"That's okay. I'll see you in a few days, Ror." Logan let go of her long enough for her to say her goodbyes to her family. It was a bittersweet moment as she looked back at Yale after her family left.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck gently before resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hands found his, entwining with them.

"Yeah. I just can't believe this is it. That it's over," she said after a moment of thought.

"But think about it. This may be over, but this whole big new chapter of your life is starting. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way." They stood like that for a few more minutes before he pulled away and took her hand, leading her back to his apartment for their night of fun.

"Logan," she sighed as he pushed her against the door. Her robes had been discarded in the car, leaving her in the black dress underneath. She could tell he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire ride. Her suspicions were found to be reality as soon as they stepped in the apartment and his lips found her in a feverish haste. He pushed her against the door, hands dropping to her waist while hers found her way to his hair.

The battle of dominance continued like this for several minutes before he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. She could feel his arousal as he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her neck, chest, lips, wherever he could touch. The only thing going through her mind was her deep need to be with him in any way that she could.

He sat back on the bed, allowing her to straddle him. One thing many people didn't know about Logan Huntzberger like she did was that despite his need for control, when it came to the bedroom, he was happy to let her do whatever she wanted to him. She separated from him for a moment, taking in the look on his face. His eyes were almost black, his cheeks a bright red, lips parted slightly. She smiled, him returning the look, before she kissed him forcefully again.

He moaned against her lips as she shifted her weight to where their hips were flush, friction with every move. He unzipped the back of her dress as she slid her arms out of the straps to where the fabric pooled around her waist. She unbuttoned his shirt, fingers fumbling occasionally, until his chest was exposed. Her fingernails found their way to the exposed flesh, leaving marks as they glided down from his pecs to his belt. He moaned against her lips again before she started undoing the belt.

"God, Ace," he said as she pulled back for a moment. Both their chests were heaving as she stood, letting the dress fall to the floor. She saw him take this opportunity to loosen his tie and rid himself of his shirt. As he was about to take the tie off, she stopped him, pulling him up with her by the fabric. Their lips met again, this time their hands undressing each other like their lives depended on it. She undid his pants as he unclasped her bra, both pieces of clothing discarded quickly.

He turned them around, pushing her back onto the bed and hovering above her. They didn't touch, not sexually at least. His hand caressed her cheek, stroking her cheekbone. She wondered what was going through his mind. But she didn't move. Neither of them did for a few more moments when he kissed her softly.

She let her eyes flutter shut and one of her hands moved to the nape of his neck. Not to speed anything up, but to make sure he didn't pull away. There were times she thought he would leave. Hell, there were times he had, but this intimacy - this gentleness that was Logan Huntzberger - made her forget all those times. All she wanted was him with her.

Her hands moved from the nape of his neck down his back to rest on his hips, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers. He smiled against her lips, and she knew she had won. The prize? She wasn't sure, but she knew whatever it was, she wanted it.

He pulled away again, this time to rid himself of the boxers before his lips found their way to her neck, down her shoulder to her chest. He took her right nipple in his mouth, tongue playing gently before nibbling. This elicited a moan, and she could feel herself become more aroused. Then, he moved to the other side, one of his hands holding hers while the other pushed the fabric of her panties away gently. His fingers played with her clit, causing her to moan while his mouth still made work of her nipples.

His lips then gently kissed their way down her stomach until he was kneeling on the ground. She propped herself up on her elbows as he pulled the garment off, discarding it on the floor with the rest. Teasingly, he moved closer and closer until she could feel his breath. But she didn't want his breath, she wanted him, and she knew he knew it. He gave her his 'Logan' smirk before his tongue traced its way up her slit. One of his hands spread her open, giving him access to her.

Her breathing picked up as he swirled his tongue over her clit a few times before he started sucking gently. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he continued. "Oh," she moaned, her breathing becoming erratic. She could swear he laughed to himself by the vibrations it had caused, causing her to curse under her breath. Without much warning, he slipped a finger inside her, causing her toes to curl.

His finger moved in and out at a dreadfully slow pace before another joined it. She could feel herself get wetter, his fingers finding that one spot that could get her screaming his name in no time.

"Logan," she moaned, one foot propping itself up on his shoulder to allow him to get deeper. "Oh. Fuck. Fuck." Her head fell back, back arching. Before she was able to cum, however, he stopped, moving back up and kissing her roughly. He bit her bottom lip gently, and one of her hands started working on his erection, causing his breath to hitch.

"Need you," she mumbled against his lips. He reached over, grabbing a condom off the bedside-table. She saw him fumble with it for a moment before opening it. She took it out of his hands, rolling it down him, continuing to move her hand along his shaft. They spent a couple more seconds, lips fighting each other before he entered her, causing both of them to moan.

He stayed like that for a couple moments, foreheads pressed together before he started gently rocking back and forth. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him all the way in.

"I need you," she said again, this time almost a growl. He smirked again before thrusting in and out, causing her back to arch. "Logan," she moaned, knowing hearing his name fall from her lips like this made him crazy. Her nails scratched down his back as he picked up the pace. Their lips met again, amid curses and moans from both parties. When their lips separated, he flipped them over, allowing her all the control.

Slowly, at first, she moved gently, rocking back and forth before picking up the pace. He held onto her hips in an almost bruising grip as she went faster, his hips meeting hers every time.

"Rory," he panted, eyes half shut as her pace quickened just a little bit more. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, but she knew this wasn't over yet. "Oh, yes," he moaned again. Every time she heard him in such pleasure, it send chills down her spine knowing she did this to him. "Rory, don't stop." He was almost pleading with her, which caused her to slow down significantly. This was something she knew he did not like, the teasing.

He flipped them back over, maneuvering them up the bed so he could grab onto the headboard to give him leverage as he quickened and hardened his thrusts. The other hand grabbed hers as their lips met in another kiss. Her free hand came up to cup his cheek even after their lips had parted.

"Let go," she told him softly. She knew he was holding back, trying to make this last. He let go of her hand, moving down her body until he pressed against her clit as his thrusts became more erratic. "Oh," she moaned as she felt herself come closer to the edge.

"Feels so good," he managed to say, his thumb becoming more aggressive with her clit causing her to fall over the edge, toes curling, screams of his name falling from her lips. He wasn't too far behind with her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. She felt his hips buck a couple more times with no rhythm as a groan came out from deep within his chest.

The two stayed like that as they tried to regain themselves. His hand now resting on her hip, Her hands let go of the sheets she'd gripped onto for dear life, but her leg was still around his waist and his hand still gripping onto the headboard.

She pulled down on the tie, bringing his lips crashing into hers again. When they separated this time, he laid beside her and she curled into him, head resting on his chest. "That was unbelievable," she finally said, breaking the silence. All he could do was mutter a hushed 'yeah' while he played with her hair. She looked up at him, his eyes telling her everything.

"I love you," he said, a smile coming to his lips. Not his usual smirk, but a smile that reached his eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, her fingers painting designs on his stomach. Their silence, although comfortable, lasted an eternity before he spoke again.

"Ace, I love you more than anything in this world. I mean, you make me the best version of me. What I'm trying to say… Marry me." What? The words he was saying barely processed.

She'd seen herself marrying him for a long time. She could see a future with him, but was she ready? She'd just graduated, she had a world of opportunity ahead of her, yet all she could see was him. They looked at each other, she could see his facial expression change from anticipation to worry.

"Yes," she answered with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To be honest, I thought writing this kind of story would be easier than it is turning out to be, however, I'm loving every minute of it. I've always liked this kind of challenge. I hope you guys enjoy, and leave reviews if you would like. Thanks!

The next morning she woke up with Logan's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She was a little sore, but she knew to expect it after the amazing night they'd had. She curled closer to him with a smile on her face before remembering the last bit from their night. He had proposed and she'd said yes. She couldn't believe she'd said yes! She didn't know if it was the euphoria or from pure shock, or if she really meant it.

Of course she'd meant it! It would be crazy to think that she didn't. She loved him, more than anything else. She had seen herself marrying him someday, and apparently that day would be sooner than later. Once she'd had her mini-breakdown, she looked at her hand, expecting there to be a ring. But there wasn't. However, she knew it was Logan so she knew he had a ring somewhere for her. It's not like she expected one either. His proposal was heat of the moment, so he was probably waiting for the right time to give it to her.

She finally looked at the clock, the red numbers blinding her with a ten-thirty. It was ten-thirty? How had she let herself sleep in so late. She had a party with the DAR and the members of society at her grandparents' house to celebrate her graduation. She was going to be late, because according to Emily Gilmore, "Four hours early was on time." She had so much to do before the party tonight.

She bolted upright, waking Logan in the process. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep," she said softly, running her hands through his hair. He smiled, still half-asleep, but sat up anyway. "It's early. Go back to bed," she told him again.

"I'll get the coffee," he said, pulling on his boxers and walking out of the bedroom. A part of her was confused. Did he remember proposing? Could it even be considered proposing? She wasn't sure, but she hoped it was. She wanted to be his fiance. She wanted to be tied to him for life.

She stood up, headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. The idea of warm water against her skin made her aching muscles cry out in anticipation. The steam filled the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't something Rory Gilmore would usually do, it made her too self conscious. But she saw the slight finger bruises on her hips, the hickeys on her neck, her slightly swollen lips, and it made her smile. It made her happy knowing she was happy, that he loved her, that - even though he didn't mean to - he marked her to be his even without a proposal.

The warm water was a relief. She let it wash over her, engulf her. A part of her didn't want to clean herself, just stand in the water like that until it ran cold. But, she knew better. She knew she had a fiance out there and a mother to tell.

Oh god! She had to tell her mother. And then her mom is going to ask when and how he proposed. She couldn't tell her mother that Logan proposed as they laid in bed after having sex. She didn't know what she was going to do, but that realization was enough to get her out of the shower and into a robe.

When she exited the bathroom, all she could smell was coffee and food. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until that moment. She quietly made her way into the kitchen where Logan was leaning on the counter, his back to her. She could see the nail marks down his back. Had she really done that? It made her smile a little bit, to know she'd marked him as much as he'd marked her. Her fingers traced down the marks, and she could feel his muscles stiffen under her touch. Then, they relaxed before he turned to face her, smile on his lips.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, handing her a cup of coffee. She breathed in the aroma and took a swig before answering.

"Like a baby. I don't know how I couldn't after that amazing night," she responded, taking another swig as she saw him blush a little. Her eyes took him in, standing before her in just his boxers. He had matching nail marks down his chest and across his shoulders and it made her chuckle a little bit.

"It was pretty amazing," he said, leaning down kissing her gently before kissing her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she had to make sure she had a death grip on the mug so that she wouldn't drop it. "You said yes," he then murmured as he pulled away, almost to himself.

"I did say yes," she replied. Both of them smiled as they realized what this really meant.

"Do you want your ring now, or do you want a proper proposal?" She understood what he meant. But she didn't want a proposal at a DAR event, and even more she didn't want her grandmother asking about the event.

"You could always ask me again, maybe at the party in Stars Hollow." She knew she wanted her mom to be there when it happened. What better time? "But can I see it now, since you already asked and I already answered?" He chuckled, grabbing the blue, velvet box off the counter he'd been leaning on when she walked in.

He opened the box for her to see. It was a simple band with diamonds along the center with a larger diamond with two sapphires on each side. "I saw it when I was in London. It screamed Rory, so I knew I had to get it even if I wasn't going to propose for a while. Try it on," he insisted, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. For once in her life, she was speechless. "It reminded me of your eyes," he said softly as she examined the jewelry on her hand.

"Logan," she said, looking up at him. His smile said it all. She set the coffee down - a feat Gilmores usually were unable to perform - and kissed him. Her hands cupping either side of his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there a little longer.

"Love you, Ace," he said as they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Logan. So what food did you make?" she asked, causing him to laugh.

"Just the Gilmore usual. Poptart. Although you should really eat something healthier," he reprimanded yet again. Since they'd been living together he'd tried to get her to cut back on the caffeine and sugar, apparently not realizing the gravity of the situation he was putting himself in by trying to take away her sustenance. She just shook her head.

"There will be a day that you see me craving fruit, today is not that day," she admitted before taking a bite out of the Poptart he handed her. She knew her mother craved fruit when she was pregnant, and she had a feeling she'd follow the same path when it came to her pregnancy when the time did come along.

"I'm not gonna ask," he told her before sitting down at the table. "I do have something to tell you." She nodded, sitting next to him. "I got the job in California - if I want it. I even did a little bit of house slash apartment hunting when I was out there. Ace, you'd love it. The house I was looking at has an avocado tree and I know how much you love guacamole."

"I do love guacamole," she agreed as she watched his face. He was so excited, and she was excited for him.

"And it's not that far from San Francisco. I could imagine us sitting at Golden Gate Park or getting amazing coffee at this little place I found. Ace, you would love it," he told her again. But would she love it? It was entire country away from her friends and family, from her security blanket. She hadn't put any resumes in anywhere in California because she didn't think it was necessary.

"I don't know, Logan," she finally responded, setting the now empty mug down on the table. "That's a huge move." He nodded.

"I'm not going to go if you won't go with me," he said in a reassuring voice, and she appreciated it. "I'll let you think about it, then we can talk about it when you're ready." She nodded, then looked at the ring again. She wanted him to be happy, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of change.

"Let's get ready. Emily is expecting us early, and I don't want to disappoint," she finally said, standing and walking into the bedroom. He stood and followed her.

She figured she had went through every outfit and nothing seemed appropriate for this event. Logan was already dressed in a black tux with the gray tie from the night before. She smirked a little before straightening it for him like she always had to.

"I think the royal blue would be suitable. It is Yale's school color after all," he suggested. It was the one she'd been eyeing all along, but she hadn't been sold on it. It was about knee length with a floral lace layer over the solid blue, the lace coming above the solid to form lace sleeves.

"You're right," she agreed, changing into it as he sat on the bed. "Can you zip me?" She backed up to him and he zipped the back of the dress. She knew he was staring before she even turned around to face him.

"You look stunning, Ace." She blushed as she pinned back some of her hair. Once her hair was pinned, she looked at herself in the mirror, Logan next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist. She looked again, this time, she noticed the ring on her finger. This is what it was going to be like being married to Logan. Him helping her pick out dresses and them deciding their next big move in their lives whether it be moving to California or having kids. She knew this was a forever thing.

"You can always move it to the other hand and say it was a gift from Luke for your graduation, or from your dad," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek after.

"Yeah, but it's not true. I don't want to say it's something it's not. It's my engagement ring, Logan." He nodded.

"Well, you can always keep it on until we get there and I can keep it for safekeeping, then you can put it back on when we leave." She smiled.

"I like that idea." She turned to face him, kissing him again. "We should get going before we're exceedingly late." She grabbed her purse and saw him grab his keys and the ring box which made her smile.

The drive to Hartford seemed longer than it actually was. The main reason was because she hated events like these where people she didn't even know would come to congratulate her on her big accomplishment. But when they pulled up, all she wanted to do was run.

"Hey, Ace," Logan said, pulling her from the thought of how long it would take to walk back to New Haven. "It's gonna be fine, and then we'll get to go home and forget this ever happened." He gave her knee a squeeze, and she nodded. She kissed him before handing the ring over. It was kind of upsetting to have to part with it, even for a little while. "You'll get it back after this, I promise."

"Rory!" Emily cheered when the maid answered the door. "The guest of honor has arrived, and so has young Logan Huntzberger!" Rory and Logan smiled, allowing Emily to make them out to be whoever she wanted them to be for the night. As far as she was concerned if Emily thought they were the King and Queen of England, then so be it.

As she and Logan were passed around from person to person, all she could think of was to go home, change into some comfortable pajamas, and go to bed. All this socializing and hopping exhausted her and by the time the party was winding down, Logan had to help keep her standing.

"It was a lovely party, Emily, but Rory and I have an early day tomorrow," Logan told her grandmother, apologizing for the both of them. At that point, she could walk on her own at least, but her eyes were drifting shut ever few minutes.

"That's alright, Logan. Have a safe trip home." Logan smiled before collecting their things and starting to walk to the car. Before they reached, he stopped her and kissed her.

"Do you want it back now?" he whispered in her ear. At the thought of having the ring back on her finger, her face brightened. He took the box out of his pocket, and popped it open. She took it out, and put it on her finger before he kissed her softly. "It's time to go home."

"Oh my god!" they heard come from behind them. The only voice that could belong to would be Emily Gilmore. "He just proposed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes got wide and looked at Logan like a deer in the headlights. He chuckled, but looked just as nervous as she was. "Well?" Emily asked from the doorway.

"I guess we have to go back now," she mumbled, turning towards her grandmother and walking back to the house. Emily took her hand, eyeing the ring with scrutiny. "I said yes," Rory finally said, Logan's hand on her back. Emily's eyes shone with happiness.

"Does your mother know? Who am I kidding, of course she knows! Logan would be a fool to not ask her before hand. We have to start wedding planning! I'm going to have to tell the DAR ladies, they'll be so happy! They grew quite fond of you, you know." Rory looked at Logan again with fear.

"Actually, Emily, we want to have a little time before starting to plan. You can understand why. Rory just graduated, wants to find a job. And I'm still in the process of a big business deal, but we'll let you know when we are ready to start the process." Emily smiled at him.

"Of course, of course. I'll let you announce it at Friday night's dinner to your grandfather. Welcome to the family, Logan." They said their goodbyes once again before getting into the car. Logan laughed even though she was horrified. Her grandmother knew before her mother! Not to mention, now everybody who was anybody was going to find out faster than she cared to think. And what about his family? They still hated her! She could feel the anxiety rising in her chest, but Logan brought her back down, kissing her softly.

"Don't overthink this," he told her. "We'll go home, we'll go to bed, and then tomorrow we'll announce it in Stars Hollow and can just say I proposed tonight." She nodded, but her stomach was still in knots. She hated that she had to lie about the proposal. Lorelai would know right away that it wasn't the true story because she knew her daughter. She knew Rory would say no if it was done in a big crowd, or around people she didn't know. Which meant she would have to tell her mom the true story and embarrass herself and Logan.

Instead of the drive back being full of conversation, it was quiet in the car while a million thoughts raced through her mind. Logan kept his eyes forward, and she wanted to know what he was thinking. Usually, his hand would be in hers or on her knee, but both were on the wheel. Was he regretting this? Was he having second thoughts? This only made her panic more, but she tried to stay calm and collected. She tried to not let her fears show.

When they reached the apartment, they both got out of the car, and she tried to make eye contact, but he looked away. So, she took his hand in hers as they made their way upstairs. She looked at him again, and smiled. His cheeks were red, his hair in a perfect mess. He looked gorgeous, and she noted how he had loosened his tie while they were in the car, the first button of his shirt undone.

As soon as they stepped in the apartment, he made his way to the bedroom, leaving Rory in the living room. She kicked her shoes off, not knowing if she should follow him or not. She wanted to, but maybe he needed space. That happened occasionally. Instead, she followed him, finding him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Logan," she said softly, sitting beside him. He looked at her with a small smile. He was too quiet, and she hated it. Over the past few years it had gone from him being quiet when something was going on to him talking about it depending on what it was. She'd gotten him to open up about his family, his worries about leaving Huntzberger Publishing. But she'd never gotten him to really open up about his worries about them, not fully. "What're you thinking?"

"I just hate how that happened," he admitted, and she nodded. "I hate that you have to lie about it. I should've waited. I should've done it in Stars Hollow with your friends and family there."

"I would've said yes even if you asked at my graduation when it was you and me. I would've said yes if it was before you went to London. It doesn't matter when you asked, just that you did it right. And asking in bed, just you and me, that was right. In Stars Hollow would have been right. What matters is I said yes." He nodded, and she kissed him. Not the gentle way they'd been kissing since they'd left for the party, but a yearning.

She felt him let out a small sigh of relief as he kissed her back, his hands on her hips as hers tangled in his hair. She wanted more than this, more than this light touching. She wanted him, all of him. Her hands made their way to his belt before he grabbed her hands.

"No," he said softly, kissing her again. He let go of her hands, putting his back on her hips. His lips were soft against hers, no forcefulness no violence. This was gentle, caring. She didn't try again, not wanting to push him away by trying to get him closer.

She woke the next morning alone, still in her dress from the night before. The sun wasn't even out yet, and she didn't know why he would be awake this early. It wasn't like him to be up before sunrise, even when he had to work. The apartment was quiet as she stood and walked into the living room, finding him sitting at his desk, typing.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek. She saw that his email was pulled up, and she could only figure that he was working.

"Had to send an email to the guys in California to let them know I'd get back to them in a couple weeks," he replied, exiting out of the email. "Are you okay after last night?" he then asked.

"Yeah. It was just a little overwhelming to be honest. I honestly hoped I'd never have to tell my grandmother, and then she thinks you proposed on her lawn," she chuckled softly. "You?"

"Yeah," was all he had to say about it, and she knew there was more to it, but she didn't push. Not yet at least. "Let's go ahead and get ready for today. Your mom has a room set up for as at the Dragonfly and I was thinking we could spend most of the day catching up with your friends before the party."

"Can we do all that after the sun is up?" He smiled as she spun him around, kissing him softly, hands cupping his face. He stood and she led him back into the bedroom, laying him down and straddling him, kissing him softly as his hands brought her close to him until their bodies were flush against each other. This continued until their alarm went off, signalling the need to get ready for the rest of the day.

She wanted more of him, but it was going to have to wait. When they finally separated, she smiled and looked at him. Here she was with the man she loved more than anything. All the doubts she had the night before were gone. It didn't matter what his parents thought, or what Emily wanted to make of their wedding. This was theirs and theirs alone. All that mattered was that they loved each other. And with that realization, she knew the answer to the question he'd asked her the morning before. She knew whether or not she wanted to go to California with him, but that was going to have to wait until after the final party was done and over with.

She stood, getting dressed while he took a shower. She opted for something a lot more casual, a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt with three-quarter sleeves. She packed a bag with a few books, pajamas, and clothes for the next day.

While she waited for Logan to get ready, she turned on her own computer, pulling up newspaper options in the Bay Area and surrounding areas, trying to get an idea what her options would be if she agreed to Logan's move. She had her search narrowed down, and she'd already written down the offices to send her resumes to when he walked out with his own bag.

"You ready to go?" he asked as she shut down the computer. She turned with a smile and nod.

"We're going to need coffee for the trip," she told him. She could see him think for a minute before he responded.

"How about we hit your favorite spot on the way out of town. That cafe that you like, I can't remember the name," he said. She smiled again.

"Sounds good." She went to grab her bag when he grabbed it for her. She glared, but smiled. As much as he did grand gestures, it as the small things that made her the happiest. Like grabbing her bags for her, or the rocket, or making her coffee before she woke up. He treated her right.

Rather than a ride of silence, she went on and on about things her mother had filled her in on while she was away from Stars Hollow like Kirk and Lulu, or Taylor's idea for the next upcoming Fourth of July town celebration - which was crazy as usual - or how Davey and Martha were growing up so fast. As she rambled, she looked at the smile on his face, putting her hand over his which rested on her thigh as always.

When they pulled up to the Dragonfly Inn, her mother was already standing out on the porch with two cups in her hand. Logan ushered her out of the car telling her he was going to go park and then find her. She gave him a quick kiss before jumping out of the car and running to her mom. Even though they'd seen each other two days ago, it seemed like an eternity, especially since they hadn't called each other since then.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! What is that on your hand?" her mom practically yelled. Honestly, she'd forgotten about the ring all together until that moment. It fit so perfectly, it was like it wasn't even there.

"I'll have to tell you when Logan gets here," she teased, grabbing her mug out of her mother's hand and taking a sip. Her coffee place in New Haven was nothing like Sookie's coffee. But even Sookie's couldn't live up to Luke's, which she was going to have in a few short hours. "So, how's it been in the two days without me? Have you had a complete meltdown yet?" Her mom laughed, leading her inside and to one of the tables in the dining room.

"Well, you know how I can get. I put my shoes on the wrong feet again when you weren't here this morning!" Rory laughed as Logan walked in, sitting next to them. Her mom gave them questioning looks.

"We got engaged," she finally told her mother, who then let out a high pitch scream. The guests looked at her like she was crazy, as did Michel. Sookie ran out of the kitchen, and Rory knew everybody was going to know in point two seconds.

"My baby got engaged!" Lorelai yelled, standing and rushing around the table to envelop Rory in a bone-crushing hug. "When? Where? Oh my god!" Rory knew her mother would react like this, and she was certain the older Gilmore was about to have a heart attack out of pure excitement.

"That story is for a more private place," and she glanced at Logan who looked terrified at the thought of her telling her Mom the truth. But that was something she didn't want to keep from her mom. She was going to leave out the more personal details, but it was what it was. Even if Lorelai was the only one who knew the full truth of the proposal, that's all Rory needed.

The three of them caught up, Sookie joining in the conversation every once in awhile when the kitchen didn't need her attention. Whenever she looked between her mom and Logan, she noticed something that hadn't been there before. At least, not that she'd noticed before. Respect.

Her mom was never a big fan of Logan, even after she wrote him the letter to get the two back together after his pleading. Maybe it was knowing he made her happy. Maybe that was now enough for her mom to like him. Maybe it was something else. She wasn't entirely sure, but it made her happy.

Sookie had refilled their mugs five times before they finally parted, agreeing they'd meet back up at the party. Her mom had given them their room key, leaving them to find the way themselves. She sat on the bed, her mind racing. That had gone a lot better than she'd thought it would. Her mom was happy for her and Logan, and that's what mattered to her. If her mom didn't fully approve, she didn't know what she'd do. Her mom meant so much to her, and she couldn't choose between her and Logan. It was impossible.

Logan roused her from her thoughts when he shut the door, setting the bags in the armchair that sat in the corner. All he did was smile, and she melted.

"That went a lot better than I expected," she told him as he sat beside her. "I was expecting her to give you the death stare."

"I'd hope not considering I asked her permission a month ago," he confessed. She never saw him as the permission type. "I know how much you guys mean to each other, so it was the right thing to do. I didn't want her to think I was trying to steal you away." But wasn't he? By asking her to move to California with him?

They only had an hour before the party started, and in that hour they napped. Their early morning finally catching up to them, even after her countless cups of coffee. When she woke up, he was pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her, and gently kissing her neck. She smiled, eyes shutting again.

"Morning," he said softly, kissing her jaw. She hummed, not wanting to talk, just to feel him. "We should get up. You have an entire town waiting for you, Ms. Yale Graduate."

"I'm not ready," she admitted. She felt like she'd been paraded around enough for a lifetime, and just wanted to be left alone with her fiance, with her Logan.

"Well, get ready. And then tomorrow, we can visit your mom and then go home. Just you and me, and whatever you want to do."

"I like the sound of that," she admitted as she stood up, putting her shoes back on. She looked down at him as she put her hair up in a pony-tail. His t-shirt had ridden up a little, exposing a slice of his stomach. She could see his pants were a little tight, and she gave a small laugh, helping him to his feet.

"Let's get going," she finally said, ushering him along to the town square. It wasn't long of a walk, but a walk nonetheless. As they walked, she turned back to her thoughts of California.

"You okay, Ace?" he asked as they neared the square. In the distance, she could see the banners and the food and the party, but she turned to him, seeing only him for a split second.

"I want to go to California with you. I've already looked into the papers and the area." She saw him smile before he kissed her yet again.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," he told her before they finished their walk and ended up in the middle of the party. So many people were asking about her ring, and she knew her mom had told the town by then of her engagement.

The food was amazing, Sookie and Luke having merged ideas to get the perfect Rory food set out for everybody. There was coffee, lots of coffee. She had time to catch up with Lane, seeing Steve and Kwan. She also saw Davey and Martha, spending time with them, Sookie, and Jackson. Logan had separated from her for a few minutes, catching up with Luke.

Their eyes met for a second when she was holding Martha and she saw him smile before turning back to Sookie and Jackson.

"So, you excited?" Sookie asked, back on the topic of the engagement.

"Of course I am!" she admitted. "He's everything I could ask for. Had he proposed before he went to London, I would have accepted. I've seen me being with him long term for a long time," she admitted.

"Well I'm glad." She handed Martha back to Sookie. "Have you put any thought into your wedding. I mean, you guys have been engaged for a few days, but I mean, before he proposed. Had you thought of it?"

"Sookie, what kind of Gilmore doesn't think of her wedding?" She could see a small occasion with family and friends, Sookie and Luke collaborating on the food. She envisioned the perfect dress, not knowing if it truly existed or not. She knew that even if it didn't her mom or grandmother would find a way to make it exist whether it be through painstaking hard work or money.

She parted ways, finding her way back to her mother who was sitting at a table watching the town and drinking coffee. She sat next to her, her own mug in hand.

"So, tell me how he proposed. I want all the juicy details," she said peering over her mug as she took a sip. Rory laughed at her mother's wording. There were indeed juicy details, none of which Lorelai was getting, and then sighed, ready to delve into the embarrassment that was awaiting her.

"Well, we got back to his apartment after graduation, had mind blowing sex, and as we're laying in bed afterwards, he asked me to marry him. I didn't even get the ring until the next morning." Lorelai choked on the coffee, coughing for a minute before looking at Rory quizzically.

"You have to be joking!" she exclaimed, but Rory just shrugged, taking another drink. "You're not joking? So, what's the story you're telling everybody else. Because nobody should find that out. Imagine Emily or Richard finding out that's how he proposed. Oh god! Imagine if Luke or your dad found out! You remember your grandparents' vow renewal and how they both almost took his head off!" Rory laughed at her mother's exuberance. "I mean, Luke is talking to him right now," she then said at almost a whisper, as if somebody would overhear and spill the beans despite her loudness about it a few seconds earlier.

"So we had agreed I'd leave the ring off for the party at the Gilmore's last night, but I didn't take it off until we got there and were still sitting in the car. After the party, we were in the driveway, about to go back to the car when I put it back on, which was when grandma came out and started making a fuss about how he had just proposed right there. So that's the story we're going with, and that's the only one besides the three of us know." Lorelai's mouth dropped.

"She really thought Logan would propose in the driveway outside of her house?" Rory couldn't contain her laughter.

"Who wouldn't considering he proposed in bed after having sex?" Her mother nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which, I need to go find Logan and make sure Ms. Patty hasn't jumped him yet." She stood, but before she walked away, her mother grabbed her wrist.

"I'm really happy for you." Rory nodded, knowing her mother meant it. Despite her mother's past with men, and her failed engagements and marriages, she knew her mother wanted the best for her daughter's relationships. Even if that meant Rory got married to the love of her life before she did.

Rory found Logan, still talking to Luke with a cup in hand. Just by looking at it, and then at him, she knew what he was drinking.

"Luke! You let him drink Ms. Patty's punch?" Luke just laughed.

"I warned him, but he said he could handle it. After I'd say the fourth is when he started swaying." Logan looked at her, obviously drunk off his ass. She could barely handle two, let alone four or more. Plus, the last time she'd had Ms. Patty's punch, she'd ended up on the bathroom floor at her mom's house, crying about why Logan didn't love her.

"You let him have four?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm'kay, Ace," he said, his words barely understandable. She sighed, leading him to a table to sit down before handing him water. Coffee would be the go-to solution for any other kind of alcohol, but she and her mother had learned if coffee doesn't sober up a Gilmore, it wouldn't sober anybody else up.

She continued making her rounds, keeping an eye on Logan who had eventually fallen asleep slumped over the table she'd sat him at. She smiled, he looked so peaceful, but she also knew his hangover was going to be the worst one yet.

As the festivities had died down and people started to dissipate, she found her way back to Logan. She gently shook him, trying to get him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes, groggy and still a little drunk.

"It's time to head back to the Inn, Logan." She helped him to his feet before they started walking back. "Did you have a good time?"

"Things are a bit fuzzy," he said softly. His words weren't slurring as much, but she had seen him drunk enough to be certain he was drunk. "You're gorgeous." She smiled, but reminded herself he was drunk. He had a tendency to let everything out when he was drunk, he couldn't keep anything to himself.

"Let's just get you to bed," she said, helping him up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. She had managed to get him into the room before he became dead-weight against her. Carefully, she laid him on the bed, pulling his shoes off. He was out like a light before she had even gotten her bag open to change into pajamas.

She laid next to him, thinking back to the last time she'd had Ms. Patty's punch. She thought of the difference between then and now. Then, she was crying to her mom about how Logan didn't love her enough to make things serious between them and how he had been ignoring her. She also thought back, trying to remember the last time the floor of the bathroom had been cleaned, slightly grossed out. Now, she looked at Logan, her fiance, and smiled before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay in the update. It's kind of hard to find time to write on vacation when you're schedule is actually hectic to an extent. Imagine a hectic schedule on vacation! Anyway, despite this wonderful break from reality, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

She woke up the next morning with Logan facing away from her, still out like a light. She knew he was going to wake up feeling like shit, but she also knew he had been warned about Ms. Patty's punch. Slowly, she stood up, trying not to wake him up. Still in her pajamas, she walked downstairs, seeing her mom at the counter bickering with Michel like always.

"They are not trying to steal the towels, Michel!" she heard her mother say, exasperated. Why did it seem like every time she was here, Michel accused somebody of trying to steal something.

"Well, when they come back and towels are missing yet again, I expect an apology!" he demanded before Lorelai stormed off straight to her daughter.

"The usual?" Rory asked, and her mother just nodded before the two sat down with cups of coffee.

"So, did you like the party?" Rory smiled, knowing the entire town had put in so much time and effort to make it perfect for her.

"Of course I did, Mom," she replied. The two talked gossip for a while longer. Rory enjoyed this, enjoyed being able to have random conversations with her Mom without having to worry about scrutiny or judgement. When she tried to do this with Logan, it wasn't the same. It wasn't her Mom.

"I have some news," she then said, ready to tell her Mom about the upcoming move. She took a deep breath.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She gasped. It would be a logical guess, but still!

"No, I'm not pregnant!" she replied. Her mom gave her a look of innocence. "And I won't be pregnant for some time, thank you. We're moving."

"Oh!" was all her mother said for a minute. "New York is amazing. Lots of good coffee, and you're going to have to come visit as often as you can." Rory sighed, not sure of how to break the news to her mom. She did know she couldn't let her believe she was in New York when she wasn't.

"We're not going to New York, Mom. Logan got an offer in California - Palo Alto to be more specific." Her mom's face dropped. Rory hadn't been more than an hour away at a time except for her trip to London with Logan that Christmas. "I already agreed to go with him. There's a lot of amazing opportunities in California." Her mom just sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy, kid," she finally said. Rory knew that, no doubt in her mind. She'd miss her mom too, but she couldn't make Logan give up this amazing offer just because she wanted a security blanket.

"I'm not leaving yet. We still have to work out the details. Now, onto a more upsetting topic. Friday night dinner," she shuddered at the last three words.

"You've graduated, I think that gets you an out now." If only it worked that way. But, due to Emily's view of the 'proposal' it was now a mandatory night sentence.

"Except she saw what she thought was a proposal, so we have to go and do the formalities." It will definitely be the easier of the two family confrontations considering Emily's enthusiasm. "I'm more nervous about telling his parents though."

"I do remember the story of them saying you weren't good enough. I still want Mitchum's head on a pole for making you doubt yourself like he did." She understood. If it hadn't been for Mitchum and his ridiculous 'review,' her and her mother would have never been estranged for as long as they were - if at all.

"I hate it too, but I love him, and his family is going to be a part of this. And if they aren't happy about our engagement, then screw them! They don't have to be part of our lives if they don't want to be." She knew that wasn't the case. Because Logan was the heir, he'd always have to have some part in the Huntzberger family.

"Oh, hon. If they can't see how amazing you are after you've been together for this long, then they don't deserve to get to realize it. Because you are amazing and smart and funny and the best damn thing that's happened to that boy."

She thought of who Logan was when she met him. She had thought he was a total ass, Colin a little more at the remarks about her chest size. He was hung on some girl, probably couldn't even tell anybody her name. And over the years knowing him, she knew he was drunk when they met. Their second meeting, much worse than their first. He was a complete asshole, trying to help Finn find the redhead that Guinness doesn't work with. By the end of what he still holds was a debate on Marty, bartending, and servitude, she was disgusted by him. Who knew the fifth meeting with Logan Huntzberger would send her head over heels.

Now, he was upstairs, sleeping off a hangover from Ms. Patty's punch and had put a ring on her finger. In that moment, looking at her mother, she really finally realized that it didn't matter what his family thought. No amount of money or bribery or business trips would ever make them stop loving each other. Not everything was about appearances or society, some things were about love - plain and simple.

"You're right," she finally said after her deep thought and realization. "I mean, I hated him at first, and now I can't see my life without him. And I don't care what they think anymore." She knew she was lying to herself. She knew that if they didn't approve, it would sting, but she knew Logan would be there for her no matter what his family thought.

Over the next few hours, Rory and her mom had her wedding practically planned out from flowers to possible venues to food - Sookie joining in their conversation just to sit down. She had a guest list - which included his family but could be easily modified in the case their disapproval made them estranged. Hell, she even had a date set. All that was left was the dress, and the more physical aspects like rings, invitations, acedera.

"I'm gonna go make sure Logan didn't slip into a coma," she said as her mother organized all their written workings into folders with Michel's disapproval of them using his stationery and office supplies.

"It wouldn't be the first time Ms. Patty's punch knocked someone out. You remember Kirk in oh-two." She laughed, remembering how his mother thought he was dying. He woke up three days later not remembering anything.

When she opened the door, Logan wasn't in the room, but she could hear the sounds of somebody getting sick in the bathroom. She knew the feeling all too well, and as she opened the bathroom door, her suspicions were confirmed. There he was, knelt on the ground with his head over the toilet.

"I heard that Luke warned you. I don't think Finn would be able to handle how much you drank," she said. He just groaned as he stood up, washing his mouth out in the sink.

"How long was I out?" he then asked. He looked exhausted and pale. She led him back to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed as she did the math.

"A good eighteen hours." He just groaned again. "Sookie already has the best hangover food ready for you downstairs. Or I could bring it up for you. Oh! Better yet, I could make Michel bring it up just to make him mad." For the first time, he cracked a smile, laying back.

"So, what've you been up to since I've been out?" She sat next to him, legs crossed as he drew patterns on her legs.

"Just wedding planning with my mom. What do you think of a spring wedding? I'm thinking March fifteenth." He smiled up at her, and she knew that was all the answers she needed.

"It sounds perfect. What else did you guys figure out?" As she went into the details that her mom and her planned out, she couldn't help but notice the look of adoration on his face. She was so excited, things were getting done. And since a majority of it had been planned out, that left little room for Emily to plan anything.

"So, we do have a couple decisions to make sooner than later because we have to get venues booked." He nodded, not saying anything. "I was thinking we could have the ceremony here in Stars Hollow, and then for the reception we could go wherever my grandma wants because I know she'll want everybody from the DAR there, but I want the ceremony to be friends and family."

"That sounds great, Ace. So, we're telling your grandparents on Friday. What about my parents? Honour said they're having her over on Saturday. I know it's close together, but-" She cut him off.

"Saturday works." In all honesty, she wanted to get it out of the way. She needed to know if they were going to be a part of their lives. "So, do we have an idea of when we're moving?" With all this planning that got done, she had to also think around their moving plans. She had to have an idea of when she'd be leaving her mom.

"I'll email the guys on Monday, and we'll go from there. But, right now, where's Michel with that food?" She laughed, picking up the phone and telling her mom their request. Within ten minutes, he came up, grumbling about how he wasn't room service.

"Thank you, Michel!" she practically yelled at him, taking the platter back to the bed. "So, Sookie's hangover remedy consists of everything grease. We've got bacon, tacos, and stir-fry." She saw a look of disgust show on his face, but he ate it all. She'd eaten with her mom, but she'd stolen some of his bacon much to his dismay. Then, to top it all off, they were sent with a bottle of aspirin for the headache she knew was pounding away.

"You weren't kidding. That somehow settled my stomach, and now I'm gonna have to tell Finn." She laughed, knowing Finn's hangovers would be talked about in the history books. "So, you cried on the bathroom floor?" he asked. She had a feeling it would come up eventually.

"Ms. Patty's punch. That should be self-explanatory. While drunk, Paris, Lane, and I were talking about boys - obviously - and I knew I had actual feelings for you, but I knew you wanted it to be casual. So, I get home, wasted, and my mom comes home to me on the bathroom floor crying. 'Why doesn't he like me? What did I do?' The next day, I came to you with an octagon imprint on my face and that was that." She took a deep breath, feeling like she hadn't breathed the entire time. He sat there, before saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Rory." He used her name. The only time he used her name was when it was a serious talk or when they were intimate. "I never wanted you to feel like I didn't like you."

"Logan," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "You decided to be my boyfriend, and now you're my fiance. There's no doubt in my mind that you like me - or love me." He shrugged, and she knew he knew it was true. "Now, I say we head home, get your hangover done and over with, and then just you and me tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," he responded, standing and swaying a little bit. He steadied himself, but she knew he was not going to drive. "I'll get the bags if you get the car."

"Sounds like a plan," she responded, heading downstairs. She hugged her mom and said her goodbyes as she pulled the car around.

It wasn't that she didn't like the Porsche. She loved it, but she hated driving it. It was Logan's car for a reason. She enjoyed speed limits and automatic cars, and the Porsche was anything but those two requirements. She pulled up and Logan got in, tossing the bags in the back.

"I love you," he told her as she parked the car in the garage. She smiled, ready to finally be home. They could get their plans in order, and get ready to start the moving process. Was she nervous? Of course, but who would she be if she didn't take this chance.

They were in the elevator when he spoke again. "Do you want to get the California details smoothed out?"

"Yeah," she replied as they got off, walking to their apartment. "I wanna see pictures of this avocado tree." They both smiled as he tossed their bags next to the door and sat down on the couch, pulling out his phone. She sat next to him, curling against him.

"It feels like the poolhouse all over again," she told him as he pulled up the pictures.

"Minus you playing blue," he joked. She gently slapped his shoulder before he handed her the phone.

"Two bedroom, two bath, one study, a living room, kitchen, and dining room. Attached garage and an amazing backyard with a patio and avocado tree." She flipped through the pictures, imagining her sitting on the counter as he cooked dinner. Or them in that bedroom together. Or hosting a dinner party on the patio. Everything was perfect for them.

"I love it, Logan," she told him, flipping to the last picture. It was a picture of him standing in front of the door with the keys. "You already bought it?"

"I figured if you said no, I could sell it. And if you said yes, it would already be ours." She cupped his face and kissed him. He always could surprise her in the biggest ways.

"So, when do we are we going to move?" she finally asked.

"I was hoping within the month." Within the month? That was insane, but not unbelievable. He had a job that he had to do and he couldn't keep them waiting, especially if she agreed to go.

"We can start packing after Saturday's dinner," she suggested. She knew it was soon to be packing, but if he wanted to move within the month, then sacrifices had to be made. One of those would be waiting until the last minute to pack. If they did that, they'd forget things or they wouldn't be able to move on time.

"I like that idea," he replied before she turned on the TV and changed to one of the many news channels they watched. The next day was full of wedding details and reservations made for the day, which included calling her mother to get a city permit for the wedding. Which all went over so well with Emily the following day.

"You can't have your wedding in a town square. What will our friends think?" Emily asked. Quite frankly, she didn't care what her grandparents' friends thought. They weren't coming to the wedding. Her grandparents were.

"Grandma. This is my wedding. Not some social event to flaunt. We're allowing you to throw the reception your way except a couple details, but other than that, we are planning this." Emily was flustered, but with Logan's persuasion, began to see her side. It was the Saturday that terrified her.

"If you want, we can just send them a postcard from our honeymoon," Logan told her as they stood outside the door of his parents' home. She wished it was that easy, but they both knew it wasn't. It never would be.  
"And you think I hadn't thought of that? Let's get this over with." She rung the doorbell, waiting a couple minutes for the maid to answer the door.

"They get out of line, we're leaving," he told her in a hushed voice as the door opened, revealing Honour. Rory started having flashbacks of the first time they were there and Honour answered. In fact, the last time they were there was for Honour's engagement announcement to their parents.

"Logan, Rory! You might want to rip the bandaid off," she told them. Rory was confused, but Logan looked more annoyed than anything. As they walked in, she could hear Mitchum and Shira arguing. She couldn't make out the details, but it didn't sound pleasant. Occasionally, Elias would join in with his own banter.

"Mom, Dad, look who I found," Honour called out, leading them into the living room. She was still impressed with the decour and the grandeur of the home, but not overwhelming so like the first time. They may have money and power and objects, but they didn't have honest relationships with each other.

"Rory!" Shira called out, embracing her in what might be considered a hug. She reeked of cigarette smoke. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing well, Shira, thank you." Elias looked at her like he was studying her. She felt like an animal in a cage.

"What brings you here, Logan?" Mitchum asked. "It's not like you to want to come to dinner with us. Especially since you claim you left Huntzberger Publishing."

"Well, Rory and I have some exciting news," he started before Elias cut him off.

"Son, she is not fit for this family!" Rory looked at Logan who was practically fuming already.

"I don't care that you think that, granddad. What I care about is that I love her and she - for some odd reason - loves me too. Why can't you be happy for us?" Rory squeezed his hand. She knew this was his battle he had to fight. It wasn't hers as much as she wanted it to be. But to an extent, she had to have some handle on the situation because they were engaged and to an extent, it was their battle.

"She doesn't know how to be a proper wife," Shira then chimed in. "She wants to work. That's not right."

"It doesn't matter what you think is right, Shira," Rory finally chimed in. "And there's a choice you have to make. Do you want to be part of our lives or not? Because I know Logan wants you in our lives, even if he's too stubborn to admit it," she looked at him, "but if you don't want to act civil and accept this, then you don't have to be part of our lives. You don't have to be part of your future grandchildren's lives. So, grow up, and decide." Honour looked dumbfounded, and Rory felt proud. She had stood up to the Huntzbergers for the first time and she had liked it.

"I don't know who you think you are," Elias retorted. Rory smiled.

"I'm the one who's marrying Logan." She stood up, Logan following suit. "The wedding is next March. An invitation will be sent, and I do expect to hear whether or not you will be attending. By not attending, you are forfeiting any right to be in our lives." With that, they walked out and she could hear screaming occurring behind the closed door.

"Oh my god, Ace!" Logan said as they stood on the porch. He smiled at her and hugged her. "That was incredible. Standing up to them, something I can't even do half the time." She knew he was right, but she also knew that it had to be done. If Logan wasn't going to do it, she was.


End file.
